Apologies
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Soul and Maka are arguing, again. But will they be able to make up this time? R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Apologies**

"I said I was sorry!"  
"Ya well that's not good enough anymore!"  
"What do you want me to do Maka?"

"Stop acting like you did!"

"Well he looked at you like you were his next meal!"

"So control your temper! I really liked that restaurant, and he was only trying to get a good tip."

"Ya well he deserved a punch!"

"Ughhh! Why do you have to be so frustrating?"

"Frustrating? What about you? You didn't say anything!"

"What did you want me to say Soul? We're not even dating!"  
"Ya well that doesn't mean we don't care for each other right?"

"Do you really think that pouty face of yours is going to make this go away? We can't go back there anymore and due to the fact that this town is so small, word will get around and we won't be allowed in any restaurants if you don't control your gosh darn temper!"

"I'm sorry Maka, I won't bother to be around to protect you anymore." Soul stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk away towards their apartment. Maka walked over to the swings and began to cry. She stayed there alone, not noticing that the sun was gone and the stars were beginning to come out.

"Why does he have to be such an idiot? I know he was only trying to protect me, but he's so stupid sometimes." Maka felt her body began to shiver, she had forgotten her attire, she was in a simple light blue low cut spaghetti strap dress that ended just above her knees and her white flats were dangling off her toes as she swung to and fro, her dirty blond hair going with the wind and her movements. Her jade green eyes were somber and disappointed at how the night ended. She suddenly felt an unwanted presence.

"Hey." A raspy voice appeared from behind her, and she turned around to an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Rodney."

"I'm Maka."

"You shouldn't be out here all alone."

"Ya, well you shouldn't be approaching girls that clearly don't want to be talked to."

"Ouch, harsh. No wonder that guy stormed off so fast."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."  
"You saw us arguing?"

"Babe, the whole neighborhood heard you, and I just happened to be in the neighborhood and I saw a pretty blond with some scum bag and I thought I'd cut in."

"Ya, well first off I'm not your 'babe,' and second of all, buzz off!"

"That's not very nice." He twisted Maka around to face him, causing her to fall backwards, her lower half still stuck in the swing.

"Get off me!"

"Make me sweet stuff."

"Hi ya!" Maka kneed him in the groin, grabbed her shoes and was off towards her apartment.

"Huhh huhh huh." Maka was beginning to loose her breath as she heard the boy screaming curse words at her, trying to catch up with her.

"I wish Soul were here!"

"Hey Maka!"

"Blair?"

"Ya, where's Soul?"

"You tell me."

"Let me guess, you guys got into an argument again?"

"Ya and some jerk off overheard us and now he's chasing me."

"Oh, I can help!"

"Ya? Thanks, it's that guy with spiky black hair and creepy grey eyes."

"Oh, he's cute!"

"Blair!"

"Right! Pum pum pumpkin canon!"

"What? Ahhhh!"

"Blair that was amazing! You sent him practically to the moon."

"I try, now I have work to do, will you be alright?"

"Ya, I think so. Thank you very much."

"No problem, I'll see you at home later?"

"Ya. Be safe Blair."

"You too Maka!"

A few moments later, a very messy and distressed Maka threw the door open and a very pissed off and depressed Soul jumped off the couch and fell on the floor.

"What the heck Maka?"

She ignored him, shut the door, and limped her way over to her room and closed the door. She later emerged with her fresh pajamas in one hand and her dirty clothes in another, her pink robe wrapped around her. Soul blushed and suddenly noticed all the scratches and bruises on her legs, as well as an obvious limp she acquired. As she slammed the bathroom door shut and turned the water on, Soul flinched and felt rather guilty.

"Dam* I bet some guy tried to pick a fight with her. Huhh, I'm such a jerk." Soul threw his head against the coffee table.

"Ow." He felt his eyes began to water, not at the pain of the impact but of his own stupidity, ego, and rude actions. 'You never leave a girl alone at night. I should have picked her up and carried her back, kicking and screaming.' He felt the guilt beginning to increase as he realized the waiter had good intentions, he only meant to flatter Maka, but Soul was short tempered and rather jealous at how Maka smiled at the waiter and allowed him to shower her with complements. He then felt even worse as he heard his stomach rumble as he realized they never got to finish their once romantic meal. Soul nearly died when he realized what day it was. 'It's her birthday! She's seventeen today and I was such a jerk to her! And she got into some street fight too!' He felt his head beginning to spin, as did the room shortly afterwards. He finally got up, gave himself a little slap and began to prepare some pasta for the two of them, along with pulling out materials to make chocolate covered strawberries and cake mix.

"Huhh, long hot showers are always the best after a rough day, and after a run in with a stupid punk." Maka gathered her towel and dried off her wet body as she observed the cuts and bruised after she was pushed into a trashcan with broken glass and other twigs and sharp objects.

"I'm lucky I'm skinny or that old man would have pushed me into a meat grinder rather than his trash can, and I didn't even mean to step onto his property. Hmph, this day totally sucked! Oh well, just one day lost. Ahh!" She grabbed onto her twisted ankle and began to cry again.

"Why? Why can't I handle it? It's just a little pain? Why am I being such a big baby about it?" She let her self cry as she sat against the wall, her dripping hair embracing her as her body shivered, she finally got a hold of herself and finished drying herself off and got the first aid kit. After dressing her wounds, she put on her fresh warm clothes, hung up her towels, went to the laundry room, did laundry and limped into her room, never noticing Soul or what he was doing for her. She gently closed her door and turned the lights off, she slid under the covers and cried herself to sleep, and the pain over her body was unbearable, yet she never told Soul what she initially planned on doing. 'I was going to tell him how I feel. I was going to tell him how I can't live without him, that imagining him with anyone else would be unbearable, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't laugh at us being kicked out of another restaurant that Soul is constantly kicked out of, only to be apologetic the next day and he gets a free meal. I couldn't let him just take me back home, or following after him. I had to be complicated and stay behind, just like a child.' She was startled at the knock at her door.

"Maka, can I come in?"

"S-sure." She began to wipe her eyes and sat up, her eyes flinched at the brightness of the light.

"Here, I know we didn't get to finish the food, so I thought you'd be hungry."

"T-thanks." Maka was still sniffling and Soul noticed all the bandages and grew worried.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." A hint of a grudge held within her voice.

"Maka, I shouldn't have behaved like that. It's just, when I see another guy trying to get all mushy with you, something in me snaps."

"Ya well I'm not to found of all your fan girls either." 'This is not the way I wanted to tell him! Snap out of it!'

"Ya? I guess we both are in agreement."

"Guess so." Her voice lightened, the awkwardness rising.

"Maka-"

"Soul-" they interrupted each other.

"Sorry. You go first Soul."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday."

"It's ok, I'm sorry I acted like such a kid and I didn't tell that guy anything. I know I don't like it when a girl tries to flirt with you, I should have said something. Forgive me Soul?"

"Of course. Do you forgive me?"

"Always. Come here you big dummy you!" Maka and Soul both laughed, until Soul's hand accidentally touched one of Maka's injuries.

"Ahh!"

"Sorry! Let me get you some Tylenol or something."

"Thanks." Maka's face reflected great pain, but appreciation at the same time.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"What happened to you?"

"Well I ran into some jerk of a guy and Blair helped me out, then I kept walking but my feat hurt on the side walk, so I found some grass next to the other side of the street and walked on it. Some old guy came out and hollered at me. I blew him off because I was upset, I thought I could take him, that is until he picked me up and threw me into his trash can with broken bottles and other assorted sharp objects."

"I'm so sorry Maka."

"Ya, me too, I should have made you carry me back."

"Eat some pasta, it'll give you some strength."

"Thanks love." It was the first time she had ever given him a sweet pet name and the first time she kissed him on the cheek.

"It's delicious Soul."

"G-great." He couldn't help but blush.

"I'm gonna go get some pajamas on, be right back."

"Ok."

And with that Soul put on his black pajama bottoms on and left his scared chest bare.

"Soul, that was amazing! You should cook more often."

"Ya? Ok, if you insist. I have a couple more surprises for you."

"Really? What?"

"Be right back." Soul walked back in with a slice of strawberry shortcake with chocolate covered strawberries around.

"Wow! Is that whole thing for me?"

"Ya, unless you want to share it with me?"

"Sure!"

"Ok. Say 'ahhh.'"

"Ahhh!"

"Mmmm, goo' Sou'."

"Haha, chew first silly."

"(Gulp) sorry."

"You have some uhh, cake here." He pointed at his own chin to try to show her, but it failed.

"No Maka, here."

She missed again.

"Get it Soul. I mean you know where it is an all." She blushed and looked away as he neared her face, kissing off the cake, as they both blushed, hungry for more.

"Maka, can I?"  
"Ya." They looked lustfully into one another's eyes as Soul pushed Maka onto the bed, causing her to loose her breath.

"Soul, I need a break." She was panting, barely able to get her words out.

"Right, sorry." Soul was also clearly out of breath but disappointed with the unwanted interruption of air.

"More cake?"

"Hu? Sure."

"Say 'ahhh.'"

"Ahhh." Maka gently placed a piece of cake into his mouth as he smiled and ate the delectable cake.

"Not ba'."

"Ya, you really are a great cook. How did you find out to bake this?"

"Your cook book."

"Oh. Hey Soul?"  
"Ya?"

"What's my other surprise?"

"Hmmm, I'll tell you later."

"Awww, fine."

They finished the piece of cake and Soul cleaned up, allowing Maka to rest. Her soft pajamas were no longer a bother to her bruised and beaten skin. The cotton pajama bottoms were loose on her legs, and her white tank top was a soft silk that hung loosely on her now medium sized chest. She couldn't help but feel herself drift off into sleep as the covers warmed her body.

"Hey Maka, I'm all done." He looked at how peaceful she finally was and he walked over to her, trying to tuck her in.

"Turn the lights off and close the door."

Soul obeyed her and walked over to her.

"Now what?"

"Sleep with me?"

"Heck ya!"

"Mmm, you're warm."

"Sorry, I'm I too hot for you?"

"Haha, very funny. No, it feels nice."

"I didn't mean it as a joke, I just don't want you to get a fever of anything."

"Mmm, Soul?"

"Ya?"

"What's my other surprise?"

"Hmm, that. Well, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll tell you. But just listen ok?"

"Kay." She snuggled into his chest as Soul managed to catch his breathe.

"I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you Maka."

"You mean it?"

"Ya I do."

"I love you too Soul!"

"Seriously? Cool!"

"Hmm, Soul."

"Ya?"

"Is there anything else you wanna ask me or tell me?"

"Oh ya. Will you go out with me?"

"Just on a date?"  
"No, as my girlfriend."

"Yes!" She couldn't hold back any longer, she rolled over a top him and began to kiss him, Soul managed to let her have he dominating position, due to her injuries. They were so grateful that they managed to apologize to one another, now reaching this moment of pure bliss and sweet sensations throughout the night.


End file.
